So Sudden
by WallofIllusion
Summary: On a cool October morning, Seto has a surprising question for Isis... Trustshipping.


SHE STILL WRITES YGO? OMG!!   
Yeah. This is for all those YGO fans who still watch me. Thanks, guys.

Sorry, the title is from The Hush Sound's album title. Snuffles is going to help me think of a better one later, isn't she? Yes, she is.

-wants to go to bed-

I've written several other Trustshipping fanfictions, all of which preceed this one. (So I'm not saying this is happening completely out of the blue. Despite the title.)  
Again, pretend this is a magical pretty disclaimer.**  
**

* * *

**So Sudden**

Morning sunlight poured through the windows and lit the small restaurant. In the restaurant sat only two customers: an Egyptian woman with black hair reaching down to her mid-back and turquoise eyes, and a boy, a foreigner, with brown hair and intensely blue eyes. They were together, sharing a quick breakfast before they had to hurry off to their respective jobs.

Seto had already cleared his plate; now he was watching Isis take painfully small bites of her banana crepe. It would be best, he supposed, to wait until she'd finished—if only she would hurry up. The longer he sat there, thinking too hard, the tenser he became. And she had no idea. Of course she wouldn't; he hadn't let on at all. She thought he merely wanted to eat breakfast with her. Nothing unusual. They often went out to eat, after all.

Finally she finished, and as she dabbed her lips with a napkin, Seto took _it_ out and slid it across the table purposefully. He studied her as she reacted—how her eyes settled on it and widened very slightly, how she put the napkin aside and picked up the box with both hands, how she carefully opened it to see the diamond ring glittering inside.

Isis gasped. Her face prickled with a sudden blush.

"Isis, will you marry me?"

Casual posture, blank tone. Only his eyes were intense, drawing hers in like magnets. "Seto…"

Wrenching her eyes away from his gaze, she looked back down at the ring. It was beautiful, and the diamond was huge.

…But she was shocked. She'd never spent a whole lot of time thinking about marriage, and now here she was, receiving a most unorthodox proposal.

"This is so sudden," she murmured, moving the ring and watching the facets dance with light. At least this explained Seto's tenseness throughout breakfast—but as he was stressed about work at least a quarter of the time, she hadn't thought about it a great deal. He was still tense now—waiting for her reply. Yet something held her back from answering.

Seto shifted suddenly in his chair, uncomfortable with the wait. "Yes or no, Isis," he said. "Not a hard question."

"Seto, it isn't that simple."

"Sure it is. We love each other, so we're going to get married. Right?"

"It isn't." Isis tucked a loose section of hair behind her ears. "Or maybe it is for you, but not for me. My clan—"

"Isis, please," Seto interrupted wearily. "Do we have to start that now?"

Her gaze turned to ice immediately. "Seto, my clan is the most important part of who I am," she said very quietly, "and whether you like it or not, its laws will probably influence my decision."

Seto looked away from Isis's angry stare and folded his arms. Well, of course he'd known that. It just made him anxious.

A few silent minutes passed. Isis put the ring box down on the table and touched her hand to her lips in thought; Seto let his eyes wander the restaurant and shot a glare at a young waitress who seemed to be fascinated with the two of them. (She flushed and found something else to do immediately.) And he thought. Finally he looked back at Isis seriously.

"Isis, if your clan laws expressly forbid you from marrying me, what would you do?"

"Oh, I'm sure they do," Isis answered easily. "They're pretty set on with whom we may and may not be with, and intimate relations with any outsiders are definitely prohibited."

Seto's stomach clenched painfully. "What are you going to do, then?" he asked with some difficulty.

Isis thought for a moment, and then looked at him with the slightest of smiles. "Honestly?"

Seto gritted his teeth. "No, I want you to lie to me, get my hopes up, and then shatter them later," he shot back sarcastically. "_Yes_, honestly!"

"Calm down," Isis advised. She waited, and Seto obediently loosened his jaw. Then, with a serious, clear gaze, Isis told him, "Seto, I am going to ignore the laws and marry you anyway."

Seto blinked, completely taken aback. "But you said—"

"I said they would _probably_ influence my decision."

"But then why did you make me wait around so long?"

Isis shook her head. "It's not a choice I make lightly, Seto," she pointed out. "I had to consider and make sure I felt comfortable ignoring them. I do. The laws are important to me; you are more so. And I had to get used to that idea." She pushed the open ring box back towards Seto and offered her left hand. "My answer is yes, Seto. I would love to marry you."


End file.
